Sasha's Rage
by roxan1930
Summary: A small and simply mission goes to hell and a tragedy releases Sasha's inner beast


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Sasha's Rage**

Great.

Just fuchking great.

They were pretty close to dying.

Levi resisted the urge to groan from the tree he was standing on along with the brats that made up his squad and the scientist Hanji Zoe or Shitty Glasses as he also liked to call her.

They had gone on what was supposed to be a small mission in a supposed titan-free area, yet here they were, without horses, up in a tree, exhausted and out of gas while surrounded by at least ten titans that were trying to climb up thought luckily for the humans they were failing miserably.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses, Arlert, go and put those big-ass brains together and figure out a way for all of us to get out of this shit without dying, would ya?" he said to the two genuises of the group.

"The only chance I can come up with is if everyone swoops down and manages to cutt the nape of their necks but that probably won't work." Armin said, looking like he was thinking it was all his fault the idea wouldn't work.

Sure, Levi could easily take down a titan or two like that and he knew Hanji and Mikasa could also do that if they needed to but the others might miss their targets and they'd all get eaten by any surviving titan without any chance to get themselves up in the tree or at a far enough distance and save again due to not having their gear working or having horses..

Hell, even if they somehow _did_ manage to kill all the titans, they were up so high they would just end up falling to their death or at least break their legs and be forced to wait till more titans found them and ate them anyway.

"Just let me at them!" Eren yelled as he tried to bite his hand but Mikasa was holding him back.

"Eren, no! You're too exhausted!" she said.

"No, I'm not!" he argued.

"Yes you are, idiot! I literally had to drag you out of your titan-form while the other freaks down there were tearing you apart!" Levi snapped, making the boy shut up.

"Well, guess that means we're dead." Jean sighed.

"But I don't want to die hungry!" Sasha exclaimed as she pulled out a potato from nowhere.

She was just about to take a bite when suddenly one of the larger titans slammed itself aganst their tree, making the giant piece of wood shake enough to throw the humans off balance for a moment but luckily nobody fell.

But when it's said that no **body** fell it didn't mean no **thing** fell.

"Noooooooo!" Sasha screamed dramatically as her potato slipped from her grip and fell down, right in the open mouth of a titan.

"Sorry about it but looks like you can't eat right now, Sash." Connie shrugged as he looked down.

"We can all eat Eren!" Hanji suddenly exclaimed, caused eveyone to look at her like she had grown a second head but she was used to getting those kind of looks so she didn't care about it.

"What the fuck, Shitty Glasses?!" Levi voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What? He can regenerate, right? Besides, I always wondered what titans taste like." she blinked innocently.

"We can eat _you_." Mikasa growled as she protectively stood in front of Eren who, while he normally would protest at being protected, now looked really thankful for having a human shield with swords.

"Nobody is eating anyone! We're not going to copy our biggest enemies!" Levi barked, his growing headache only getting worse.

"Why not? You know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them." Jean sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"We're really going to act like titans?!" Connie panicked.

"NO!"

"But you just said-"

"That was sarcasm, dipshit! Look it up!"

"Alright, let's all calm down and-" Armin tried to calm everyone down when suddenly a dark aura appeared, making him stop and along with the others look tot he source.

They were shocked to see it was coming from Sasha who was sitting on her knees with her hands on the ground and her head bent, casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Uhm… Sasha? You alright?" Connie asked carefully and he slowly stepped closer when she didn't respond.

"Oi, Blouse. What the hell's wrong with you?" Levi however didn't give a fuck about being careful.

He, Hanji and Mikasa were the only ones who didn't jump when the girl suddenly raised her head, revealing eyes with a greater anger then they ever held.

"THAT WAS MY LAST POTATO!" she roared before giving eveyone else a heart-attack by jumping off the tree.

"Sasha!" Connie screamed and went to follow her but Levi reacted quickly and grabbed onto him, holding him back.

"Don't! You'll just die too!" the short man told the short boy.

"B-but she was my best friend!" Connie protested, close to crying.

"We know, buddy. We know." Jean said sympathetically.

Everyone was quiet a for few moments before Hanji's ears perked up.

"Do you guys here that?" she asked and listening carefully the sounds of what sounded like titan being killed was heard.

They all peered down, expecting to find back-up but their jaws dropped at what they saw instead.

Sasha was fully alive and bouncing from titan to titan, slicing the nape of their necks, even without her gear.

Barely a few seconds later all the titans were dead, their bodies slowly dissolving as steam rose up.

On the ground stood Sasha, breathing heavily but more to calm herself then to catch her breath.

"Sasha?! How did you do that?!" Eren yelled down and flinched when he was once again met by the angry eyes from earlier.

"They ate my last potato!" she yelled back before huffing and crossing her arms to sulk, causing everyone in the tree the sweat-drop.

"Whatever." Levi sighed as he rubbed his temples before leaning over the edge and shouting down "Blouse! Get your ass back to HQ and get some help!"

"W-what? Going back alone?" Sasha had suddenly gone back to her normal slightly cowardly self.

"If you hurry you can have all our deserts!" Hanji yelled and that worked as Sasha lit up and started running back faster then any horse could ever go.

With that everyone just sighed and sat down, patiently waiting for Sasha to get back with some help.

Levi was just considering to take a nap when Hanji bumped her shoulder against his.

"Careful, Shorty! If she's really like that you might lose your tittle of Humanity's Greatest to her!" she teased.

"Meh. I never cared for the glory." he simply shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Just remember to always carry a potato with you from now on, people. We'll need something to motivate her." he told the others without opening his eyes.

"Yes, sir!"

 **The End**

 **Hey people! I know it's been a while since I've put up a story, but my laptop crashed! There was a virus on my school's network and I had to get everything installed again and it kept going wrong but now everything should be fine and if it isn't I'm gonna cry! Anyway, I hope you guys like this and will review, read my other fics and PLEASE also vote on my poll because on TWO people have done that so far! Well, that was all! Bye!**


End file.
